


Unfiltered

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assistant Reader, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trapped In Elevator, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: You're Tony Stark's secretary and personal assistant- and you've got the biggest crush on him. Little do you know, he's got a bit of a crush on you too.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, fell in love. Hard. And it scared the life out of him.

Tony Stark doesn't fall in love. That's why they call him a playboy, it just doesn't happen. Sure, he's had his on-and-off partners from college and an innumerable amount of one-night-stands but Anthony Edward Stark does not fall in love. Ever.

But then there's you. And all his past sentiments crumble to ashes.

He's not even sure why he fell in love with you. Maybe it was because of the way you always remembered the birthdays of his staff, how you would send a small gift to every employee at Stark Industries on their birthdays, Tony included. Or maybe it was because you always made his coffee black without the commentary of how he would like it with milk or sugar much better. He wasn't sure when it was that he fell in love with you either. It could've been the day that you came in looking so tired that he tried to give you the day off, but you refused. It could've been the day he noticed you refill his mug with coffee just the way he liked, even though he didn't ask.

"Tony?" You called into his lab from the doorway, though you expected no response, "I'm going to lunch. Call me if you need me."

You heard him hum in acknowledgement. Sighing, you turned on your heel and walked away of the lab. Tony watched you as you ordered your lunch on your phone and walked to the car park. He tried his best to ignore the way his heart nearly beat out of his chest, or how he began to blush insanely. It took effort, but he finally managed to turn his thoughts away from you and back onto his work.

He'd deal with his feelings later, as he always did.

* * *

"Turns out I'm not the only one late after all."

Your voice jolted Tony out of his thoughts as you slid smoothly into the elevator. You had been running late to the quarterly meeting, too caught up in paperwork before nearly running across the Stark Industries grounds. 

"I'm not late," Tony argued, loving the way your cheeks were flushed from rushing over.

You quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Tony answered, enjoying the playful banter between you two, "I'm the one who owns the company, so whenever I show up is on time, no matter when. You're the one who's late," Tony smirked, poking a finger into your collarbone. "But I'll allow it. Call it a payback for all of those coffees."

You giggled at his antics, "Well, thank you for that-" You were cut off by the elevator jolting to a stop. The lights flickered out, the only illumination from your phone screen. "What the hell?"

"Seriously?" Tony groaned, "FRIDAY, what's going on?" There was no response from the AI, sending small waves of anxiety through you. Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance. "FRIDAY?" He called again.

"FRIDAY?" You tried, biting your lip nervously. Still no response.

"I'm calling Happy," Tony sighed and pulled his phone from his back pocket, "This elevator is completely dead."

You held back a huff as you waited for your boss to wrap up his call. Figuring there was no point in standing you slowly slid down to the floor, careful not to jolt the elevator too much. You listened to their conversation, a mixture of grunts, sighs and 'hurry it up, then'. With one last sigh, Tony pressed End Call and looked over to you.

"We've got about an hour wait," He said, sinking down across from you, "Happy just happens to be in the Wendy’s drive-thru at this dire moment.”

You laughed softly, shining the flashlight on you phone back up to the ceiling. You wondered how, in all of the uses this elevator had gone through, it would've died out while you and your boss- your _crush_ \- were headed to a meeting you were both already late to.

"What?" You asked after a moment, "Why are you staring at me, Stark?"

He gave you his signature Stark smirk, "You're beautiful."

You sighed, rolling your eyes and turning away, "Whatever, Tony."

"No, I'm serious," Tony pulled your attention back to him, "You're so beautiful and so helpful even though I rarely say thank you for any of it. I should be more grateful. I'm giving you a raise."

"It's just my job, Tony." You murmured, shocked by his sudden outburst.

He ignored your comment, "You so smart- not as smart as me, of course, but you do all of the paperwork that would take me hours to figure out. I love how you remember everyone's birthdays, Hell, I can barely remember my own. I love how you always know when I need my coffee and how you always make it perfect, just the way I like it. God, I would have probably died without you a long time ago, (Y/N)." He had become completely unfiltered, spilling everything that he had held inside for months. "And- and I wasn't even planning on telling you any of this, much less come to terms with these feeling but it's funny what a stuck elevator can do, huh?" Tony said without even taking a breath.

"Tony, honey, calm down," You told him, "Breathe. I need you to take slow, deep breaths." You helped and waited as he slowly regulated his breaths, "That's it, there you go."

"I love you, (Y/N)." He whispered, breathless. You were taken back by his confession, but with the way he was speaking of you earlier you knew you shouldn't have been.

"I love you too, Tony." You smiled at Tony, making his heart skip a beat. Before you could even think, Tony pulled you into a soft and passionate kiss. His velvety lips moved against yours as you gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. You felt his hands wander lower and you squeaked, making Tony chuckle against your lips.

"This is a nice distraction from the current panic ensuing in my head right now." Tony said sarcastically as he slowly pushed you against the elevator wall. You giggled and pulled him back into a rough kiss.

"Aw, c'mon guys, not in the public elevator!" A voice pulled you out of your lustful haze. A tiny shriek escaped you as you pulled away from Tony.

"Couldn't you have given us a few more minutes, Happy?" Tony said, clear annoyance in his tone.

Happy stared at him in disbelief. "You told me to hurry!"

Tony just grumbled at Happy while you did your best to adjust your clothes and look presentable. The thought of walking into that meeting looking like you just had elevator sex with your boss wasn't too appealing, despite the fact that you didn't do anything but make out. After watching the two argue for a minute, Happy stormed off back to the lobby.

"So..." You started once you and Tony were alone, a futile attempt to make the situation a little less awkward, "The meeting."

"Yeah, the meeting." Tony smirked, then gestured for you to walk ahead of him. "After you, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony stumbled half-awake into his lab the next morning, he expected his mug of coffee to be on the right top corner of his main work table like it always was. It wasn't. He expected the mess of his work on his desk he had left last night to have been cleaned, but it was all still there, flashing up at him like a red warning light.

"FRIDAY, where's (Y/N)?" Tony said, confusion mixing in with his sleepy daze.

After a second of processing, the AI responded, "She is not in the building, sir."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Is she over on the Stark Industries grounds?"

"She is not, sir."

Tony shook his head in confusion, "Then where the hell is she?"

"I do not know, sir." The AI responded, "I cannot find her."

"Shit," Tony muttered, "FRIDAY, prep my suit."

"Certainly, sir."

Tony planned to fly out and scan the city for you, hoping he wouldn't find you in danger. It was unlike you to not show up for work and he didn't see any record of you calling out for the day, so he assumed the worst.

"Incoming email from (Y/N)." FRIDAY said suddenly. The email opened on the closest screen to Tony, his laptop. Tony stepped out of the iron suit and rushed to his computer.

_Mr. Stark,_  
I, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), hereby submit my resignation as personal assistant at Stark Industries effective today, May 2nd. I have decided to resign due to personal reasons. Thank you for the opportunities and support during these years.  
All my best,  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N) 

Tony read the message again. As smart as he was, he couldn't find a reason why you would resign so suddenly. After reading your email over and over in his barely awakened state, his eyes caught on two words: "personal reasons."

In his tired, non-caffeinated state, he had forgotten what you two had done in the elevator yesterday. "Oh, shit."

The next hour was spent doing everything he could to reach you. He tried emailing you. He got no response. He tried calling you. He only got your voicemail. He tried every method of contact you had given him since your employment and every one FRIDAY could find, and he was left dry with no response.

He didn't want to do this, but it was a last resort, and if all else fails.

"Ah, fuck it," Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "FRIDAY, can you tell me where the email was sent from?"

"It was sent from Miss (Y/L/N)’s iPhone at the JFK Airport, sir."

Tony's breathing had gone ragged with the realizations settling in. You were leaving. You were really leaving and he only had a number of hours to stop you, because he didn't know what he'd do with himself his he couldn't.

* * *

It had been a last-minute decision on your part.

You had felt the high of his kiss for the rest of the day. Your lips buzzed with the lingering pressure and there was an ethereal glow around you. And when you woke up the next morning... it was gone. All you felt was dread.

"I made out with my boss yesterday. Oh my god, I almost jumped my boss yesterday." You whined to Annie, the barista at your favorite coffee shop and your best friend the next morning. "What am I going to do? God, I'm not even going to be able to look at him without turning red as a tomato."

Annie didn't look up from the drink she was making, "You could quit your job," She joked, "I could put in a good word about you here."

"Not funny." You sighed and looked down at your lap. You couldn't walk back into his home or Stark Industries after what you had done, you couldn't face Tony. Hell, what if the entire staff knew? They'd be giving you weird looks, talking and giggling about you behind your back... God, this was a nightmare- a nightmare that seemed to have only one way to wake up.

"You know what," You looked up at Annie, "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."

Annie finally looked up at you and handed you your drink, disapproval written on her face. "(Y/N)..."

You shot her a smile as you grabbed your drink and belongings, hurrying out of the café. "Thanks for the idea, Annie!"

* * *

As life went on, an unrecognizable Tony Stark searched the airport for you. Hiding was the only way he could find you, unless he wanted to be searching through heavier crowds of paparazzi and fans. Tony loved them, he really did, but there were times when he didn't want them coming up to him asking for autographs or a picture. Especially now.

After searching every corner of the airport he was permitted to be without a ticket or clearance, he knew he was going to have to talk to someone. Tony didn't want to do this, but he was getting used to doing things he didn't want to do today.

"Uh, hi. My friend, she's getting on a flight today and uh, she forgot these." He held up his keys, hoping his story was convincing enough.

The clerk looked unamused. "Do you know what flight she's on?"

"No," Tony shook his head, "But her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Can't you just use the loudspeaker and call her up here?"

"We're really only supposed to use it for delayed flights-"

Tony sighed and pulled down his sunglasses, "Please."

The clerk thankfully didn't scream or draw attention like he had expected her to, and, after snapping out of her star struck daze, haphazardly began to clamor around her workspace. Tony held back the urge to roll his eyes as she found what she was looking for.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), please come to the check-in desk. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) to the check-in desk please."

Tony nodded at the woman, "Thank you."

"Of course." The clerk smiled. "Can I get an autograph?"

Meanwhile, you raced to the front of the airport, going through a check list in your mind. Your ticket was in your hand, phone was in your pocket, and your suitcase was zipped tight.

"What the hell..." You panted, dodging around other people walking the opposite direction. You slowed as you got closer to the check-in area, taking a minute for a breather. You looked up, your eyes scanning the room until you saw something that you would have never believed. Your feet stopped moving and your heart stopped beating as you stared across the room at your crush- no, your ex-boss Tony Stark.

His dark sunglasses hid his eyes but you knew he was staring at you. You could see the thoughts going through his head. What's going on? Why weren't you running to him? Hell, you told him that you loved him, did it not mean anything anymore?

It broke you.

An internal debate, one half of you wanted to run to him, jump in his arms and kiss the life out of him until you were seeing stars. But that other half of you, made of logic and reason, knew that you should leave now, that going to him would fuck everything up even more than it was already fucked.

You watched him take his sunglasses off, and even with the distance you could see the tears welling in his eyes and the way he mouthed 'please, baby' to you. The emotions that you had buried deep down were crawling back up your throat. You could feel your heart helplessly shattering right before you, but you knew your heart would be completely unmendable if you didn't turn back now, if you didn't leave and never look back. You didn't want to feel, didn't want to think about it anymore.

You shook you head and turned around, ignoring the pleading look in his eyes. Ignoring the way his heart shattered as you walked back to the gate of your flight.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been to weeks since you quit your job and fled New York. Two weeks since you left your boss, Tony Stark, in the JFK airport on the verge of tears. Two weeks since you had broken your own heart.

“Honey?” Your mom called from your doorway, “Are you going to get up today?”

You shook your head, refusing to face her, mumbling into your pillow. Your “foolproof” plan when running away was to fly to your parent’s home and resettle there. What you hadn’t expected, coincidentally, was that you had no interest in working a nine-to-five when your boss wasn’t Tony Stark.

“How’s the job search going?” Your mom tried again, “I think Darlene’s daughter just got hired at the hardware store down the road from-“

You ignored her babbling, praying she would take the hint and leave you be... but fate wasn’t on your side today- or any day, in fact, in this rundown community your parents call home- because you heard your dad’s approaching footsteps. Double interrogation.

“Hey kiddo.” He said gently, likely standing beside your mother with a hand on her shoulder like always. “How are you feeling today?”

You grunted in response, opting to stare out the window than face your overly-concerned parents.

“Have you called Annie?” Your mom spoke up again, “She would be able to-“

“Mom, please. Just leave me alone, okay?”

You could practically feel their disappointment ebbing to you as they turned away and went downstairs.

You sighed in relief that they at least had the courtesy to shut your door, sitting up and opening your laptop. You pulled up Indeed, searching through the endless amount of boring jobs in the area. How could you find anything of interest when your last employment had been your dream job? You knew deep down that nothing could compare.

You were becoming more and more drowsy by the scroll, the illuminated words becoming blurrier by the second. You shut your laptop angrily, placing it down on your nightstand.

You laid back with a huff, staring at your ceiling and wondering where it all went wrong.

 _”I love you, (Y/N).”_ He had whispered to you on a broken-down elevator. You reminisced on the memory, holding it dear and close. It was the last one you would ever have of him and your favorite of all of them. The way your lips twitched upward as you remembered the kiss you’d shared, so much like fireworks despite the cliché. You knew that when you had kissed him, you would never be able to kiss or hold or love anyone like Tony. You were doomed to be forever alone.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a ping from your phone. You turned over and reached for it, groaning at the adjustment to the light.

 **Annie:** I think you should see this

It was followed by a Twitter link, and with your luck you probably knew who it was. You clicked on the link, watching the screen load before it showed up...

**T.S.**   
_@youknowwhoiam_

Come home, baby 💔  
 _1.1M Likes, 25.9K Retweets_

“Crap, crap, crap!” You whined, putting your head in your hands. Making it at least semi-public was the worst thing that he had tried to do so far, beyond all the calls and texts and emails. You knew what he was doing. He was trying to make you come back whether you liked it or not.

You couldn’t take the stress, the exhaustion, so you put your phone back down and closed your eyes.

* * *

You were woken by the ring of the doorbell.

“Coming, coming!” You heard your mother’s voice call and the door open, “Hi there! How can I help you?”

You couldn’t hear what was being said, but you could tell it was a male voice. You sighed, getting out of bed and getting ready for whatever dinner guest they were going to invite in now.

The talking continued as you pulled your shoes on, finishing up your bare minimum makeup. Your dad’s voice joined in just as you opened your bedroom door.

“Ah, hello. I’m, uh, looking for someone. (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” Oh, _god_. It was unmistakably, undeniably Tony Stark’s voice.

“Mhm. Who are you?” Your dad responded with a bit of edge in his voice. You groaned, knowing that this was going to go downhill really fast.

“I’m Tony Stark.” He said, prideful as ever.

“Oh, really? Because that just happens to be the name of the man who apparently broke my little girl’s heart.” Your dad sounded angrier than you had ever heard him, “So give me one good reason I shouldn’t go grab my shotgun right now-“

“Dad, wait!” You called out, knowing he would make good on his promise. Tony and your family turned to look at you at the top of the stairs.

Your dad looked appalled, “(Y/N), he hurt you-“

“Please, I can figure this out on my own. I love you, dad, but I’m a big girl. You gotta let me handle this.”

Your dad didn’t look happy about it but nonetheless trudged off into the kitchen, your mother following behind after throwing a wink over her shoulder at the both of you. After a few moments of awkward silence, Tony stepped a foot toward you. “Hey there, angel,” He smiled nervously.

“Tony, please,” You murmured, looking down at your shoes and placing your hands on his chest.

“I’m so sorry. I have no idea what I did wrong but I’m sorry all the same.” He paused, taking your hands in his. “Please let me make it up, we can talk it out. Just please give me another chance.”

“No, Tony, it’s not you, it’s me.” You winced at how bad that sounded, “Just- c’mon, let’s go upstairs. We can talk about it in my bedroom.”

“Like hell you can,” Your always-so-overprotective dad called from the kitchen.

“Dad, I’m a grown woman.” You reminded him.

Your dad grumbled, but your mother wasn’t having any of it. “Oh, honey, stop that,” Your mother whacked his arm lightly with the dish towel, “He is a nice young man.”

You figured now wasn’t the best time to tell your parents that he was close to their age, wasting no time in taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

“Y’know,” Tony said once you had locked your bedroom door, “I never thought the first time you’d take me to bed would be like this.”

You didn’t have the energy to combat his humor today. “Tony,” You murmured from the other side of the room.

“I’m sorry,” He murmured back, taking a step closer to you, “I just- can I explain? Please?” He waited for you to nod before he continued any further, “I know that it was bad that day, but I’m fixing it right now. I don’t know if it scared you or made you feel like you didn’t want to come back, but I’m replacing the entire thing and building a new one myself-“

“Wait, wait, wait,” You held up your hands, “What are you talking about?”

“The- the elevator?” He looked at you with concern, “I thought that was why you left...”

You couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from you, “Oh my god, no you doof.” You tugged him over to sit beside you on the edge of your bed, “For a genius, you can be really oblivious sometimes.”

He frowned, the entirety of his features dropping. You took his face in your hands and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I was... so stupid,” You giggled as he brushed your hair out of your face, “I ran because... I just thought that you were overreacting that day. That the stress of the moment made you want to, I don’t know, distract yourself or something.” You sighed, looking down at your joined hands, “I misconstrued the situation, and that’s my fault-“

“None of that,” Tony interrupted, softly brushing his lips against your cheek, “I’ve been in love with you since the day I first saw you. A simple misunderstanding wont change that. I’m in with you for the long game.”

You felt a tear roll down your face, just as Tony wiped it away with his thumb. He kissed and wiped your tears away until they stopped. You leaned on him, and he kissed your eyelids gently.

Tony stood abruptly, giving you time to adjust before giving you a proposition, “Come home with me?” He held his hand out for you to take. A hopeful, fragile look glazed his eyes. It was so different from the look he had given you in the airport two weeks ago that made your heart shatter like glass. It was a look of love, passionate and warm and secure, because it was Tony. It was always Tony, it could never be anyone else. It was impossible to try to restart somewhere new when your home was in New York City, impossible to even try to move on with someone else when Tony was your forever.

You looked up at him with tears in your eyes, much like the look he had given you in the airport. He smirked back at you, but his offer stood, so you did the only thing you could think to be possible;

You took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this short story (even though it took longer than expected for the final part to be written) and I’ll see you in the next story!


End file.
